Not Real
by Toxic Shade
Summary: Beelzebumon and the other tamers, desperate to rescue Jeri, forge an all out attack against the D-reaper, but are suddenly struck down with the death of a friend. With their hopegrowing thinner, can Takato save Jeri before its too late? Chap 3 up!
1. Sacrifice

Pyle: You know whats really depressing? It's true what the D-reaper says about mankind. I hate to admit it but it's true.

Tiumi: Everything we make...is used to destroy.

Me: And for entertainment :D

Pyle: Shutup. Usually the more entertaining it is, the more hurtful it is to Earth.

Tiumi: I swear, whenever I am all alone in a silent place or something, I can hear the planet screaming. But it's full of people and cars and I can't make out what it says.

Me: oooo...yeahsurewhatever.

Pyle: You should try it sometime. It would show you how much mankind hurts the Earth.

Tiumi: You'd think after the Ice caps melt and the continents are flooded, we would learn...

Pyle: BUT NNNNOOOO!

Me: You'd think after the rainforests have been wiped out and there is no air, we'd learn...

Pyle & Tiumi: BUT NOOOO!!!

Me: Anyways, lets start the fic. It's a lil tearjerker I came up with for Liljeri-chan's Jerato site! If you love Jerato, be sure to visit! Http://www.angelfire.com/anime3/takatoxjuri

________

"You see Jeri..." murmured the horrible voice. "Mankind will eventually destroy the Earth. All the D-reaper is doing is speeding up the process. We can wipe the world clean of everything that destroys it! The plants shall take over! Animals will no longer leave their nasty hair and feathers on the ground, and we will never be polluted by waste again! Oh, what a noble task is before us!"

"No!" shouted Jeri. She could not move. She was pinned to the wall, red ropes binding her to the wall. "Your wrong! We don't just kill the world! We all have feelings! We all have love! Doesn't that mean anything to you?!"

"It is a perplexing dilemma as to why love was ever created" J-reaper tilted her head to the side. "Love is merely a bound to weakness. It has filled human beings and shows why they are so weak today. An evolutionary step backwards"

"You lie" Jeri replied. "Love does have meaning! You just can't understand it. It's too complex for things like you. Love can make you strong, or weak! I won't deny that humans are killing the planet, but that does not mean you need to also"

"No Jeri" said J-reaper. "Your emotions aren't real. You aren't real. You are just our source of power, our supply, or stock of dark feelings. You have given the D-reaper everything it needs!" 

"BE QUIET!!" shrieked Jeri. There was dead silence. Even the low humming of the D-reaper had stopped. She could not hear anything except the echoes of her voice. They bounced on and off through the walls of the D-reaper's domain. Even the tentacles had stopped moving. She opened her eyes and looked around. It was like the D-reaper had actually heard what she had said.

J-reaper looked at her. "Do not worry Jeri. Soon the D-reaper will have no more need for you, and you will be put out of your misery"

Jeri looked around. "Why is everything so quiet?"

"You are the D-reaper's power" explained J-reaper. "It listens to you"

Jeri did not believe that she was telling the truth. If it was true, then that would mean she had commanded it to attack Earth! She would never do something like that! "Get away!" she shouted. 

Instantly, the tentacles binding her dropped to the ground. Jeri, still unable to believe this was happening, took a running start and leaped up to the wall, climbing over it and dropping away. The red tentacles chased her, grabbing onto her feet and pulling her legs out from under her. She gave a loud yelp as she was dragged back into the walls, scrambling. She thought for a moment about what J-reaper had said. 'It listens to you'. She was just about to order it to let go when one of the tentacles slapped at her mouth.

She gave a loud scream. It echoed through the silenced D-reaper. Then the tentacle curled across her mouth, stopping what little ways of speech she had left. If she really was the reason this world was dying, who would want to save her?

_________

"JERI!" shouted Beelzebumon, holding his fist up and opening all three eyes wide. He turned around and fired at the D-reaper agents. One by one, they disappeared. Beelzebumon kept on shooting them with his guns until they had all disappeared. He turned around just in time to see a huge green creature leap on top of him. "Bring it on!" shouted Beelzebumon. 

He grabbed the creature by the neck, then slammed it to the ground. Holding up his claws, he looked down at the struggling creature with a smug grin on his face. "This one's for Jeri!" he shouted, striking his claws down onto it. Right through its neck. His claws protruded out of the other side, and the creature was deleted.

He rose up into the air, shooting his way through more agents. "Go Beelzebumon!" shouted Calumon from outside the bubble. He had been trying to work his way in to save Jeri, but the tentacles were too strong and pressed together. "Hit him some more! Kick him in the knee!" he continued cheering Beelzebumon on.

Beelzebumon slashed his way through another agent, then went flying towards the Chronosphere, pulling his Positron Laser out. He rose it up into an aiming position, pointing it at the D-reaper. The end of it opened, and a small pink ball of fire shot out. "Carona Blaster!" it slammed into the walls of the tentacles, breaking apart a small amount of them.

He flew forward, enlarging the hole. "Jeri! Please come on!" he shouted, holding his hand out. Then he saw that she was tied up. She was looking at him with blank eyes. "I failed you once before Jeri! I won't do it again! I swear it!" He was just about to push himself in, but a huge arm grabbed his neck and hauled him back. Instinctively, he turned around and slashed it with his claws.

It gave a loud cry and deleted, but more came to replace it. They dragged him down, even as he sliced at them, costing many of them their hands or arms. His last view of Jeri was a terrified expression as the wall closed up. "Jeri...!" he shouted, his voice fading away as he was dragged under by the agents.

"Beelzebumon!" shouted Takato from inside Gallantmon. "Come on! Help him!" shouted Takato, slashing his lance at the creatures on top of him. 

Beelzebumon gave a loud cry and tore the cords asunder, leaping up and flying into the air. Holding his arms outwards, he gave a loud cry of pain, then leapt upwards, ready to rescue Jeri. "We have to save Jeri!" shouted Beelzebumon.

"We're with you!" shouted Lee and Rika. Ryo too ran towards them, transforming his fist into the lightning gun. "Thunder clap!" he shouted, shooting at the small D-reaper agents. They were deleted quickly, but more came to replace them. Megagargomon held out his fists and shot a volley of missiles at them, deleting more. "We'll take care of these guys!" shouted Ryo. "You go rescue Jeri!"

"Got it!" shouted Sakuyamon, leaping upwards and floating through the air, not nearly as fast as Beelzebumon. He was already up there, beating his fists repeatedly against the D-reaper. "Please Jeri, let me save you!" he shouted. Then he held his guns out, shooting a volley of shots at it. No effect.

Rika and Takato had joined him by now, and they were looking at him in despair. It was Rika who first noticed the beginning change. The outside was no longer made of long red strings, but they had now joined together, forming a solid wall. And it seemed to be thickening. Layer upon layer was put down on it, creating a sort of thick skin on the outside. Spikes grew outwards, forming the look of a rosebush.

Beelzebumon was flung backwards as a spike slammed into him. He regained himself, then wrenched the spike from it and fired more. Another spike grew out, bigger then the last. It slammed into his guns, knocking them away.

"Beelzebumon!" shouted Takato. He held out an arm and caught his as he was falling. Beelzebumon shook his head for a moment. "Please Jeri...just forgive me" he murmured. Then a white glow encased him, and he turned back to Impmon, a coughing and sputtering young demon. He held his eyes closed, vision swimming. "Save Jeri" he murmured, then passed out, no longer feeling Gallantmon's hand.

"Augh!!" shouted Takato. "How much torment can this thing take?! Every time we do something to it, it grows stronger!" shouted Takato. He held up his lance and shouted "Lightning Joust!" a huge bolt of blue lightning flashed out, spinning around the tip, then flying upwards and slamming into the D-reaper.

"Spirit Strike!" shouted Rika. Sakuyamon held up her wand, and several small creatures burst out of it, flying through the D-reaper. Instead of doing damage, they disappeared, harming nothing.

"Is it possible to beat this thing?" Guilmon questioned, not sure if it really was.

________________

Ryo shot out several more blue bolts, deleting more of the D-reaper. "Do these things numbers every run out?" shouted Justimon, swinging one around by its cable, then throwing it away.

Megagargomon punched another one away, then looked up at Sakuyamon, Gallantmon, and Impmon. "I sure hope they can hold out up there" murmured Lee. Another shot flew by and slammed next to Megagargomon's head, exploding on impact. "I'm a little more worried about us!" shouted Terriermon, firing another shot out at the agent.

Justimon turned around to ask if he was alright, then was slammed in the back by a shot that sent him flying to the ground. When Megagargomon saw that, he started getting mad. He put his arms out and braced himself, then shouted "Gargo Missiles!". The two huge missiles flew out of his shoulders, creating a huge explosion in the middle of the agents, destroying most of them.

Another dozen appeared to take their place, firing more shots. Gargomon leaned out his hand like he was catching a baseball, and a missile slid into his hand. His jets flared, and he flew upwards, then reared back and hurled the missile into another group of agents, who were sent flying in all directions. Justimon had gotten up by now, and was slicing them apart with his sword.

Thing seemed to be going good for awhile until a group of bold agents flew right up next to Megagargomon's face and fired at point blank range. Megagargomon was flung backwards, rolling across the ground and slamming into another pair of agents. He tried to get up but was pressed back down as a volley of shots were fired his way.

It seemed a moment ago that the side was in their favor, but the tables had turned now. Gallantmon slammed down next to him trying uselessly to hold up his shield to the shots. "I vow that before this is over...!" Takato shouted. "You D-reaper will be nothing but piles of red slime!" shouted Takato, leaping up and swiping his lance at more agents.

"For hurting so many people" said Megagargomon, lifting his head up and crawling to his feet. "You will pay the ultimate price!"

Takato held his shield in front of him. All of the designs on it glowed a bright color, and it was shining like the sun. "Shield...of the Just!" he shouted, firing a huge beam. His cape flew upwards from the shockwave caused by it. The beam plowed through the D-reaper like a lawnmower, shredding them apart the second they were touched.

Impmon smirked, remembering the time he had the attack used on him. He had screamed as he was flung backwards, smashing through rock after rock and being stung, burnt, froze, hurt. It was an attack of horrible power.

Gallantmon turned around just in time to have a volley of shots delivered his way. He was slammed backwards and catapulted into the wall. Gargomon launched another large amount of rockets and fire at the agents. There were so many...

Justimon sliced his sword through another large green agent, then turned around to come guard Takato. Sakuyamon held up her staff and a large shield surrounded them, protecting them from the shots. Sakuyamon sighed. "We can stay in here as long as my shield stays up..." said Sakuyamon, her power beginning to drain. They were all tired, exhausted. Panting from fighting the D-reaper, they all stood up.

Lee sighed, then looked at Takato. "As much as I hate to say it Takato...we have to escape"

Rika and Takato both stared at them. "We can't just leave her here!" shouted Rika. "Shes one of us!" shouted Takato.

"Takato" whined Guillmon. "I'm tired"

"You guys!" shouted Ryo. "Listen to yourselves! Your suggesting we keep fighting? I'm sorry Rika, Takato, but we HAVE to escape! It won't do Jeri any good to get yourself killed!" 

"Okay...ready to run?" asked Renamon.

"Here you guys, take this" Terriermon reached onto his back, then took off the large jetpack, handing it to them. "You can use it to escape"

"What about you?" asked Ryo. "How will you escape?" 

"Trust me" replied Lee. "I'll escape...I promise"

Nobody realized that the promise would soon be broken. Lee had an inside sadness. He would be the one to not make it out. Sacrifices had to be made, and this was a sacrifice he needed to make. He was too weak to carry both Justimon and Gallantmon out, and it would do no good to save only himself.

"Okay, let's go" said Rika. She was very weak from having to keep the shots from hitting them.

The shield disappeared, and they all jumped up, Takato and Ryo taking a running leap and getting rocketed through the air. It was amazing how fast this jetpack made them go! Sakuyamon simply grabbed onto the side, being rocketed up with them.

Below them, Lee waved a goodbye, then was pummeled by a thousand shots. All of three of them gasped. Why hadn't Lee come with them? He promised! Sakuyamon leaped off of the rocket, creating a shield around herself once more. She landed with a soft plopping sound on the ground. Megagargomon had now been released to just Lee. Terriermon was gone.

Involuntarily, a tear came off her cheek, drifting away. She brushed it aside. Lee would be heartbroken. She picked him up, then gave a flying leap. Incredibly high it was, so high that she burst through the D-reaper bubble right behind Takto and Ryo. All three of them had de-digivolved. 

They all landed on the ground quite a ways away from the D-reaper. Renamon was carrying Lee. Rika's face had fresh tears coming down them. A small smile was on her face, like she was trying to believe what happened had not really happened.

Renamon lay Lee's battered body onto the pavement. "Lee was brave. He was a strong person and fought for us all"

Takato leaped up. "H-he's alive?!" he shouted excitedly, as if hoping by some miracle that Lee had not been killed.

"Takato" Renamon murmured. "He...was..." she could not bring herself anything more. Planes flew overhead, creating a loud engine noise. The D-reapers's hum bubbled louder, but even that did not drown out the horrible scream Takato shouted. 

"NOOOOO!!"

____________

Pyle: Boy, that WAS depressing. I didn't think Lee would die, but he did. Usually when I write, I postpone killing a main character till much later. That really surprised me.

Me: What an idiot.

Tiumi: How can you say that! When Lee died, that was one of the bravest things I've ever seen!

Me: What a moron.

Pyle&Tiumi: THATS IT! (Both run forward and punch him so hard his head falls off)

Me: (falls to the floor) Jeez, I die in every commentary.

Pyle: It's safer for everyone.

Tiumi: Remember the old saying: What doesn't kill you makes you stronger.


	2. Dead

Pyle: doodoodoodoodoo (draws circles on the walls)

Me: What the hell are you doing?

Pyle: Doodling aimlessly. Whats it look like?

Me: Your wrecking my house!

Pyle: Does this face look like it gives a shit?

Tiumi: Nope. (Is typing the story)

Me: Hey, that's my story! (Run's over to Tiumi)

Tiumi: Watcha gonna do about it? I'm the author now, I can do anything I want!

Me: No fair!

Tiumi: You suck!

Me: (lollipop appears in mouth)

Pyle: That wasn't quite what I thought would happen.

Tiumi: Thank god.

Me: Jeez! (Holds hands through his hair) you guys are wrecking my house!

Tiumi & Pyle: Like we care.

Me: Like I care if you care!

Tiumi: Anyways, I'm starting the fic.

______

Yamaki looked down at Takato's tear stained face. Takato just simply stared at the ground, not answering. "Lee...is dead" murmured Renamon. Yamaki hung his head. He knew it. Children merging with the digimon had been a bad idea from the start. Yamaki leaned down and put his hands on Takato's shoulders. "Sorry Takato, really I am. I really hoped that things would turn out different then they have now. Its war, Takato. Us, the weak humans, and them, the D-reaper. They got Lee. I don't want them getting you to"

Yamaki turned Takato towards a door and led him over, heaving a sigh of sadness as Takato left the room . Turning around, he saw the monster makers looking hopefully in his direction. Everyone was there except...Janyu. "So what happened?" Dolphin asked. "Did they do anything to hurt the D-reaper?"

"Lee...was killed" Yamaki murmured, loathing the fact that he had to say it. The monster makers look of hopefulness soon turned into a look of shock. "Poor Janyu" murmured Daisy, hanging her head.

"Hes gonna be heartbroken" said Shibumi. "Did the kids discover any weaknesses?"

Yamaki explained what had happened when they attacked it. "When they hit it with their attacks, the D-reaper turned itself into a shell that can't be broken. When they tried to rip a hole through it, it grew spikes so they couldn't touch it. It is our worst nightmare come true. It evolves quick enough to adapt itself to anything in our environment that it can't take"

"So..." murmured Dolphin. "Your saying that when it took us two billion years to evolve...the D-reaper does it instantly?"

"Thats right" was the reply. 

All of them looked down. "How can we fight something like this? Its near invincible!" Daisy shouted.

Shibumi thought for a moment. "Think about it you guys. How do we get rid of a virus in a computer? We delete it. But sometimes those viruses change, and they get stronger, and harder to find, until its near impossible to get rid of it. What we do is we find the host and make them stop modifying it"

"I get it!" shouted Daisy. "We need to set it up so that its own evolution kills itself!"

"Yeah!" murmured Dolphin. "But how do we do that? Mankind has not been stopped, even when evolutionary dead ends have appeared in front of us, we still kept on going. The D-reaper is far quicker then man. How do we kill it?"

Shibumi nodded, then turned back to the monster makers. "I think that if we give it some kind of virus, it will evolve itself to co-exist with that disease! Then, if we can make a cure for the virus, it will affect the D-reaper to! Remember way back in the college days, there was that weird Agou Anti Crosoft virus? I have a program called 'End it All' that will delete any virus you target. If we turn the D-reaper into a virus, then use to program on it..."

"It will kill the D-reaper!" said Miya, jumping up.

"Right" replied Shibumi, turning to Yamaki. "Do the kids know how to use computers?"

"Definitely" replied Yamaki. "Lets give them some time. They just lost their best friend. Actually, I'd like to go down to D-reaper myself and check it out. I might be able to discover a weakness of some sort" he flicked the lighter in his hand up and down some more, then pulled a cigaret out of his pocket and lit it, breathing in. "If I'm not back in three hours, then see if you can find me"

Then he walked out of the room, tossing his cigaret into the trash can.

_________

His polished boots scraped across the hard cement. Yamaki was used to the carpeting of the building, and such made it hard for him to walk on this ground. Trotting into the tunnel that Takato had taken to get to the D-reaper once, he noticed that the D-reaper had stopped growing and spreading, but was instead trickling parts of itself through cracks and growing like pond water.

He walked over a small stream of it, then continued on his way, careful not to step in any of the red mass. Heat radiated from it, so that it felt like fire when he got close enough. He walked for perhaps twenty minutes, looking around for new activity or some sort of hole.

He was startled when a loud clicking noise sounded through the tunnel. A second clicking noise followed as he pressed the safety off of his magnum, holding it up. If he fired, he would alert every D-reaper within a mile around, but he might be able to run back in time before they got him.

"Get out. Get out. You can't be in here" whispered a strange, mechanical like voice. "Your not allowed to be here. Stay out, stay out"

"Be quiet!" shouted Yamaki.

"You humans act so strange" said a strange, humming voice. Yamaki whirled around and pointed his gun at a strange, girl like creature. It actually looked a lot like Jeri. A Jeri with wings, if you will. "Every new invention you have created has been used to destroy" she said, indicating the gun in his hand. In the blink of an eye, she slapped the gun out of his hand and kicked it away, sending it flying into a puddle.

Yamaki glared at the agent. "Who are you?"

"I am J-reaper, the savior of this world" she said proudly, like she was a queen. 

"Why do you wish to kill us?" Yamaki asked.

J-reaper flew in a circle around Yamaki, staring at him with her moon shaped, yellow eyes. Yamaki did not even attempt to follow her. He was concentrating on trying to get the gun. "You humans have done such horrors to this world, you should not be allowed to live. Your evolution should not have happened, as it has only made this world weaker. You will all be deleted!" she held her arms out like she was giving a speech. "Mankind has endangered everything, even itself. Even though they are so weak and frail, their vast numbers and superior intellect have given them the edge over everything else"

Yamaki frowned. What the agent had said was probably true. "And yet, our downfall has been our ignorance"

J-reaper nodded. That was pretty funny, seeing the D-reaper agreeing with a human. "Mankind believed itself the greatest of all creation, that they were the strongest of all. But now look how small they are compared to us"

"But you want to destroy this world?" Yamaki asked.

"We do not wish for the destruction of this world, but merely the cleansing of it" J-reaper cocked her head towards the other side of the tunnel. A high pitched scream was coming from it. "Jeri!" shouted Yamaki. "The being known as Jeri is giving her life in order to keep this world alive! Ah, she is very useful and thus one of the humans who is worthy for our quest"

Yamaki stared at her. "You are sacrificing a little girl to kill everything? Your insane!"

"You of mankind cannot understand this. You are too thickheaded and punctual. Man thinks nothing of his mistakes or wrongs, only of his rights and accomplishments. Even the digimon must be deleted, for they are a creation of man"

"And you think this is beneficial? That the D-reaper will not suffer as well?!" Yamaki shouted. "What is wrong with you?"

"What a noble task lies before us! The moons and the digital world are so clean and sterile! We must work hard to be like them! Glorious, is our quest! Mankind shall be deleted!" she rushed forward and slammed her first into Yamaki's back, sending him flying into the wall and lying still in a puddle. J-reaper turned around and flew back through the tunnel at light speed, disappearing into the red mass that was slowly inching its way down the tunnel.

__________

"Takato..." murmured Kazu. "Lee's dead. There's no changing that. We mourn them and move on through life. Think of Jeri. Would she want you to be like this now"

"No..." Takato murmured, his cheeks stained with tears. "I just want to kill the D-reaper. It didn't just kill a citizen or a soldier, it killed LEE, Kazu! Lee! I want to make it pay! I want to see it writhe in agony on the ground!" Takato clenched his fist.

Standing up, a red rage began building inside Takato. "I need Jeri here, Kazu. I need Jeri. I'm going to go and get her"

"Hold it!" shouted Shibumi. "I need one of you to use this! Kenta, you know the most about computers. I need you to upload this program into the D-reaper"

Kenta looked at him, taking the computer. "What will it do?"

"First, I want you to upload this virus. When thats done, I want you to upload the End It All program into it. Be very careful. It will change color and become stronger when the virus is uploaded. Opening the second program should kill it" Shibumi explained. Kenta nodded, taking mental notes.

"Good!" said Takato, holding up his fist. "I can't wait to see that thing die!" he turned around to run out of the room, followed by a whining Guilmon. 

Takato reached the gates of the building, pushing them open and holding up his digivice. "Biomerge!" he shouted, holding up his digivice. It began beeping rapidly, fizzling in an excited motion. 

Nothing happend.

Takato stared at his digivice with fear. Why couldn't he biomerge? He held it out again. "Biomerge!" he said louder. It began vibrating in his hand, but still, nothing happened. Takato stared at it with an empty expression. "No! Not now! Please, work just this once!" he held it up for a third time. "BIOMERGE!" he shouted. 

The digivice went dead. Its sparks, colors, and sounds fizzed into nothing. The screen changed into a strange looking static, made of small white and black particles. Takato looked at it with disbelief. What was wrong with it?

"Takato, whats wrong?" asked Guilmon. Takato stared aimlessly forward. "Nothing....Guilmon. Nothing"

The digivice fell from his hand, clattering off of his shoe and onto the ground. When it hit the concrete, it shattered into several pieces. Data shined through it for a moment, then all traces of life were lost from it as the pieces stopped their static.

_________

Pyle: It makes you kind of sad how right the D-reaper is about us.

Tiumi: Yeah, you'd think human kind would care about their own planet.

Me: Aol discs...just chuck em.

Pyle and Tiuumi: ???

Me: What?

Tiumi: You make little to no sense when you talk.

Pyle: And that little sense you sometimes have is swept away by what NO sense you have.

Me: What?

Pyle: That was almost too easy.

Tiumi: By everyone! Large character development for Takato in the next chapter!


	3. Rage

Pyle: This story is really taking quite a dismal turn. I had no idea it would become this dark.

Tiumi: Yeah, I know.

Me: Takato is going way overboard, and its all thanks to YOU!

Pyle: For once, that idiot is right. I am the author.

Tiumi: What goes around, comes around.

Pyle: I can't think of anything else to type, so we'll just start the dismal fic.

_______

D-reaper. He hated the sound, he hated the name, he hated everything about it. All of this hate built up inside Takato, until it was suddenly surged in an uncontrollable outburst. Takato held his hands to his head and gave a horrible scream. "ERRAGGHHH!!!!"

It was strange, as though a mystical red fireball had flashed through him. His eyes were a deep red, fire burning within them. Guilmon rushed to the safety of his master. "Takatomon, what's wrong?" he cried.

Kazu, Kenta, and Rika backed away from him, afraid. Afraid. Takato turned towards them. His own friends were afraid of him. Behind him, Wargrowlmon gave a thunderous roar, smashing his claws down onto the cement.

Craters rocked the area around them. Rika turned to run but was knocked to the ground as a tremor smashed through. Kazu and Kenta were screaming and running in circles. "Chumly, what are you doing!!!" shouted Kazu. "We're your stupid friends!"

"I don't care!!" Takato shouted, giving another cry. The rocks around him suddenly disappeared in a sphere shape, as though a perfect circle had been carved in it. Takato rose up through the air, a black energy rising from inside of him. "JERI!" was his final scream. A moment later, Guilmon flew straight up into the air and clashed into Takato. They dimly heard the words 'Biomerge..." come from inside the sphere.

They both massed together like osmosis, turning into a single sphere. One long black wing shot out, curling around the sphere. Dark feathers flapped off of it, floating softly to the ground. A second wing sprouted. It was made of black feathers also, but what it was connected to was what shocked them. Curled inside the black wings was what one might call a black night.

It's helm was a single visor that wrapped all the way around its head. Black cords seemed to trail out of it, leaving a set of tubes curling down its back. The shoulders were huge, with sharp plates coming off of them like broken glass. The end of the arm was a long blade, not an arm of any kind but a single sword that was much sharper then it looked. 

The second arm ended in a trail of long tubes and fingers. It dragged across the floor like nails on concrete, and one could dimly make out missiles on its arm. The legs were simply a shapeless mass with no description. It slouched across the concrete like a puppet without strings that had been in an attic to long. "Bileomon!" it shouted, bringing it's hands up as though held by thread.

The black wings flapped, and it went soaring forward, holding out a claw to grab Rika. Renamon leaped upwards and a mass of white light surrounded her. Kyubimon leaped to the ground and grabbed Rika just as the claw slammed to the ground where she had once been. "Is that...Takato?" Rika asked, looking at the beastly form. "No, it can't be" said Renamon, standing her ground and looking at the hideous creature.

"Guardian Barrage!" shouted Gardromon. His attack proved quite useless against the creature, as it simply leaped out of the way. Bileomon held his left arm up and a missile slid into it's hand. "Seeker Missile!"

Bileomon held his arm back as though he was to throw a stone, then hurled it to the digimon. Dodging was out of the question. It slammed right into Gardromon, sending him flying into a wall that collapsed on top of him. Kazu and Kenta were blown backwards by the shockwave, while Marineagemon simply hid in Kenta's pocket. 

________

Jeri...?

...

It's so cold here...

...Are they my friends?

...

Why would they attack me?

...

Jeri...where are you?

...It's cold...and dark...

Rika...sorry...

_____

Kyubimon raised her tails, and blue fire began to glow on them. "Foxtail Inferno!" she shouted, throwing the flames forward. They slammed against Bileomon with furious strength, blasting him backwards until he fell to one knee. Bileomon actually looked weakened for a moment, but then he stepped back up and raised his right arm. "Arch Saber!" shouted Bileomon. 

His arm began to waver and slow movement. Dark energy swirled around it for a moment, then it shot outwards at a speed so fast it was a blur. With a sickening thud, the blade pierced through Kyubimon's upper shoulders, instantly turning her to Renamon. She gave a loud cry, then collapsed. Rika looked up at Bileomon in fear.

Bilemon stumbled forward as though his puppet master had tangled the strings. The blade and tubes near him dragged across the ground with a horrible scratching sound. He stopped when he was about five feet from Rika, staring down at her with his huge visor.

Rika looked frighteningly up into the mask. There was nothing inside, just an empty black feeling. A black feeling of nothingness. Bileomon stepped towards her in that horrible slouching way, as though his joints were cracking. The left arm, full of cords and wicked spikes, lunged outwards at Rika.

Rika dived out of the way, but one of the tubes stretched out. She was certain it would not reach her, but it seemed to grow before her very eyes, stretching outwards until it struck her a glancing blow to the side. Blood flushed out of her back staining the white of her shirt and hurling her to the ground. Rika simply looked up at the black form that bent over here.

The visor seemed to be glancing at her with a peculiar expression. Everyone waited to see what would happen, even Rika who was anticipating her death. Her purple eyes simply looked up into the black visor with curiosity. She could see eyes in the helmet. Takato's eyes.

Rika's hair fell over her eyes, covering her face from Bileomon's view. She would feel death very soon.

Bileomon leaned down with his tubes, wrapping them around her limp form. She was lifted up very slowly, like a force was holding back Bileomon. The visor still peered at her...with Takato's eyes inside.

The blade rose from Bileomon's side, and he leaned up to press it against her neck. Rika gave a choked gasp, waiting for the pain. But there was none. In fact, she was even on the ground, and Bileomon was facing away.

Takato's voice came from inside. A scream. "AAUUGGHHH!" A horrible scream of pain.

Bileomon rushed forward and slammed his great sword onto a large chunk of rock, slicing it in two. He continued beating the rock, smashing it over and over again until it had been shredded apart into pebbles. Bileomon gave another cry, then a white glow encased him, shrinking him down. The glow disappeared, and a familiar figure appeared.

Takato was on his hands and knees, sobbing. Tears dripped off of his chin, staining the dust and pebbles below. His eyes were clenched tightly closed. Slowly his eyes opened, tears still coming from them. Wiping a cold arm across his face to dry his tears, Takato rose up. "I'm sorry...Rika...I'm so sorry!" said Takato, breaking into another fit of tears.

"I need Jeri here! I have to have her!" Takato shouted, not noticing the sad looking Guilmon come to his side. "Please you guys, help me get Jeri back!"! said Takato, ending his plea in a whisper. 

Kazu shoved a plate of concrete off of his digimon, then gestured to Kenta. "Chumly, we want Jeri back just as much as you. Get a hold of yourself!" said Kazu.

"What he's trying to say is that...we want to help you Takato. You have to learn to control your anger and help us to!" said Kenta.

Rika, holding her side with obvious pain, walked over to Renamon. "You'll have to wait Takato. After what's happened, none of us are in any shape to go rescue Jeri"

Takato was silent. Tears still streamed down his cheeks, leaving lines of salty water. He wiped his face again with his arm, then began sprinting forward. "I can't wait any more! I have to save Jeri!" cried Takato

"Wait a minute Tah-kato!" shouted Kazu, tackling him to the ground. "After what you've done, we can't go rescue her! Look at the shape we're in!"

Guilmon trotted up, very confused. "Mmmmm...." Guilmon whined. The red dinosaur bent his head down and blinked at Takato's face. "Please...don't be sad" murmured Guilmon, pawing at Takato's hair. Takato looked up into Guilmon's huge eyes. Then he leaned up and hugged him.

"What am I gonna do Guilmon?" he sobbed, his tears dripping onto Guilmon. "It's all my fault that everyone is like this! Why is it that everything I do for Jeri always goes so wrong?" he sobbed, hugging Guilmon close. "I can't do anything right! I always mess up everything I try to do for the team! Why does life have to be like this? Jeri is in the D-reaper suffering to death right now, and I can't do a thing about it!"

Right next to his shin, a small red trickle began to appear at a crack in the cement.

______

Tiumi: The D-reaper's coming! What'll they do?

Pyle: Kill it and resume their lives.

Me: Well, so yeah and stuff.

Pyle: What are you babbling about?

Me: Talking to a friend.

Tiumi: A very silent stupid friend I see.

Me: I wouldn't be talking.

Tiumi: (pulls out her claws) Care to repeat that comment?

Me: Yes. (Is smacked across the map with Tiumi's paw, which is about the size of a T-bone steak)

Pyle: (whistles) Wow...we should give Takato some powers like that. I wish Jeri was a catgirl...(puts on a dreamy look)

Tiumi: Are you looking for a smack to?

Pyle: Gotta go! I...have...a...meeting!


	4. Real

Pyle:Dandaundunaundnonoaownwo

Tiumi: What are you doing?

Pyle: Humming out 'Coming of the Valykries'

Me: What for?

Pyle:...I dunno. Cause it's so fun!

Me: Sorry, but some of us have a purpose in our lives. I suggest you take that CD you have with 'Coming of the Valkyries' and smash as many times as you can with a hammer.

Tiumi: or sell it on ebay.

Pyle: (eyes light up) Ebay! Ebay! (Prances around the room knocking things over until he finds the door)

Tiumi: He seems a little excited.

Me: Wait'll it really sinks in.

Pyle: I'm off to make a fortune! (Turns to go through the door, but it is closed, so he falls over backwards)

Tiumi: Fine...but...um...the door needs to be opened first.

Pyle: (stands up) I knew that! (Opens door)

Me: Maybe he will make some money for us. Personally I don't think anybody can help Einstein right here.

Pyle: (turns to run forward but runs into the wall instead) Damn, how did that happen? (Stands up again, shuts the door and runs into it)

Tiumi: Oh for...!(Runs forward and kicks Pyle through the door, shattering it and sending wood splinters all over the place) Criminy the pair o' ya. I gotta do everything...!

Me: Ignore them. Finally, we have cranked out the last chapter of Not Real. This one will be long and sad, so to all who read get your hanky ready!

________

Takato stood up, drying his eyes. "I'm sorry you guys, I'm sorry! But I can't wait any more. I have to have Jeri with me!"

"Don't be sad, Takatomon, please" murmured Guilmon, ever the sad. He leaned up and nuzzled Takato's hand, trying to calm his tamer down. "Please, Takatomon, calm down. We'll get Jeri back"

Takato looked down at his digimon, another tear dripping off. "Thanks, Guilmon. Thanks a lot" he murmured. "Together, we'll get Jeri back. I know we will!" 

There was a moment of silence there, kind of like when you slam a door and the echo resides. It was during that silence that there was a sudden explosion of red. The red of the D-reaper. It flew upwards in massive amounts, stretching toward the skies like a geyser. Small red tables dripped down on them, stinging their skin like hail. Takato looked despairingly upward, then down at his partner.

"Come on. We can take em!" said Takato, holding up his fist. Inside it, a large yellow digivice suddenly appeared, taking shape in his palm. Guilmon nodded, and a bright light encased them. "Biomerge!" was heard, and a miracle happened.

A large white helmet with armor to match appeared. In it's hand was a long, white lance that shined in front of the D-reaper even as agents began pouring in. Gallantmon sliced his lance forward, and a dozen agents were chopped in two.

Unexpectedly, an agent suddenly slammed into him from behind. It was one of the green variety, who seemed to have astounding strength. Gallantmon tried to knock him away, but it was too big. 

Two grenades flew through the air, slamming into D-reaper and knocking it away. Gallantmon turned around to see Kazu giving him a thumbs up. "We'll leave the rest to you, chumly! Me and Kenta have some trouble to make"

"Thanks guys!" said Takato, charging forward. He knocked a few more agents away, then burst through the red wall in front of him and straight into hell. Buildings around him were being dissolved one by one. It was like everything in the D-reaper was made of data and was being deleted one by one. Takato looked upwards (almost straight up to be exact) and saw the Chronosphere. "This time, we won't fail!" yelled Takato, taking a running leap up the slope.

In front of him, a red agent leaped upwards to tackle him to the ground. Takato gave a shout and tried to dodge, but he did not have enough time and instead braced himself for the impact.

Before the impact was felt, Beelzebumon suddenly slammed into it from the side before blasting it into oblivion with his guns. "Hurry up and save Jeri, pineapple head!" he shouted, kicking away another agent that had been trying to sneak up behind him. Gallantmon nodded and continued up the slope, holding his lance at the ready this time.

What came next he was not expecting at all. A huge spike suddenly shot up in front of him, nearly slicing him in half. Takato dodged to the side, then continued up again. Another spike flew upwards, this one even bigger then the last. It came so close that he was almost skewered through his stomach. 

Before he could save Jeri, he would need to get rid of these spikes first. Takato glanced around, hoping to find something useful he could use to hide himself from the D-reaper. It seemed to find hiim by senseing him movement. Maybe if he didn't move, it would not skewer him.

Behind him, another agent rose up, and pointed its guns at Gallantmon's head.

_______

"So, how exactly do I send this virus to the D-reaper anyways?" asked Kenta, opening the laptop in his hand.

"How should I know? You're the computer nerd!" said Kazu, cheering on Gardromon who was busy blowing away the D-reaper. "Just type in it's email address and send it"

"Gimme a break. There's no way it's that easy"

"Try it you idiot before we all get killed!" shouted Kazu, dodging a large yellow shot from the agents beside him. Kazu gave a shout and tackled the shocked agent to the ground. Before it could get back up, Kazu took the cable on it and pulled it in half. The D-reaper let out a low humming sound and disappeared.

Kenta's glasses almost dropped off his head when he saw that. Maybe Kazu deserved more credit then he got. 

He leaned down and typed a few keys into the computer, and brought up the hotmail screen. "Oh well, it's worth a try" he went to the 'compose' section, then typed in D-reaper@d-reaper.com., then uploaded the file and clicked 'send'. And what do you know. It worked. Kenta raised his hands in the air with triumph as the confirmation email began to appear...

When suddenly a shot flew forward and knocked the laptop off his knees. It went spinning away in a pile of debris. Kenta jumped up and leaped away just as The D-reaper aimed its guns at him...then it abruptly stopped. It shook this way and that for a moment, the drooped to the ground, as though there was a switch on its back marked 'shut down' and someone had pressed it.

Kenta pushed his glasses up, then walked over to the D-reaper and poked it. Suddenly the red masses around them blasted into a brilliant orange, like when the setting sun reflects off of water. It was almost as if the D-reaper was...changing.

Rika walked over to him. "Kenta...did you upload the virus?"

He nodded, then leaped into the air and jumped around, kicking the D-reaper next to him over. "How much time do we have?"

  
  


Kenta stopped jumping and looked at them. "I'd say at least a couple of hours until it evolves. In the meantime, let's take out as many of these things as we can!" he said, pulling Marineangemon out of his pocket. Marineangemon immediately set to work vaporizing D-reaper in the vicinity.

Kazu walked up and put his hands behind his head. "I'll be damned! It worked!" he shouted, pulling a D-reaper cable in half. "Good job, Kenta" said Renamon, slicing up another red cable. "One of us should go check on Takato, you guys" offered Kazu.

"I'll do it" Kenta volunteered. "In the meantime, you guys make a trail of D-reaper guts all the way to the Chronosphere, alright?"

"You got it"

___________

Takato looked around himself. The D-reaper seemed a bit...inactive. The surroundings had changed to. Everywhere he looked now there was a light orange instead of a dark red. All of the agents that were surrounding him seemed to keel over and hang in mid-air.

He walked over to one and poked it with his lance. No response. Well, whatever had happened, it was making his life much easier! Gallantmon turned around and ran up the slope, heedless of the thousands of D-reaper around him.

The only though on his mind was Jeri. He had to save her, to be with her. "Don't worry, Jeri. I'm on my way" he said, kicking another agent out of the way as he went. Up above him, he could see what had been there destroyer last time. 

The spikes were not standing erect and sharp like they had before. Now they were bent loosely, and were soft to touch. Takato leaned up and wrenched one from the side, then held up his shield. "Shield of the Just!" he shouted, and a large, red beam burst from the exterior of the shield, smashing through the hard outer shell and into a large hollow room.

Inside the room was a single, white sphere. Inside the sphere was...Jeri. Takato gave a shout and leaped upwards, trying to reach the sphere, just to see Jeri...when a foot suddenly slammed into his head, blowing him out of the sky. Gallantmon crashed to the ground, and the J-reaper stood above him.

"You of the ones who don't evolve are weak. Too weak to exist. These compassionate feelings must be eliminated to ensure the survival of this world" she said, landing on Gallantmon's head. Gallantmon grunted and pushed her off, then held his lance at the ready. Again though, she had the upper hand.

From above she skyrocketed downward until she bashed into Takato's head again, sending him flying to the ground. Rage began to build inside of Takato. He would not come this close and lose Jeri again! J-reaper looked down at him curiously. "Why do humans create things to destroy and never anything useful? The need to defend ourselves is nothing more then an evolutionary step backward"

Gallantmon rose from his knees, and a dark light encased him. "Gallantmon digivolve to...!" they rose into a dark ball in the air, then it suddenly burst apart into a familiar form. "Bileomon!" 

J-reaper peered down at it for a moment. She had never seen this form before, but it was an enemy, and all enemies must be destroyed. Leaping upwards, she aimed her feet downwards and prepared to smash him to the ground again.

Bileomon looked up with that single, horrible visor, then held up his right hand. Instead of crashing down on to him, she smashed her leg onto a sharp spike. Deep it went, angering her more. How dare this damn human had scarred her flesh! She wrenched away, at the same time, snapping the blade from Bileomon's hand. With a cry of anger, she tore it from her leg and hurled it at Bileomon.

He held up his left hand, and the flurry of tubes in it encased the blade. When he unclenched them, the blade had disappeared. "Nightshade!" shouted Bileomon. In front of him, hundreds of swords began to simultaneously appear and zip right at J-reaper.

Being the J-reaper did not mean that she was mad, but this insolence was something she could not bare. She lunged forward, heedless of the blades striking her, and aimed her claws at the visor of Bileomon. The only thing she needed was to see blood spurting from it, just to see it feel pain. 

Her claws struck out, and before it could dodge, she struck a bashing blow to its head. The visor on it shattered apart, sending pieces of black glass everywhere. Although the J-reaper hadn't put much power behind her punch, Bileomon was reeling like a drunken man. His 'hands' were clutching his head and he stumbled across the floor like he was being attacked.

J-reaper cocked her head to the side and peered at him, a bit curious from his peculiar behavior. Bileomon took his hands off of his head and glared at the J-reaper. She looked back with a shocked expression. His head closely resembled that of...Leomon. Buy it was different. His eyes were a milky white, no trace of pupils in them. The fur around his face had been darkened to almost black.

Bileomon gave a roar and lunged at her, his tubes and claws outstretched. The J-reaper, wounded and afraid, went to her last resort. 

The J-reaper sprang up in the air and flew to the Chronosphere, where Jeri was encased inside. She put her hand into it and pulled out a kicking and screaming Jeri. The J-reaper held a hand across her mouth to quiet her, then extended her claws to Jeri's throat. "Touch me and she dies" she said quickly, then swore at herself for giving off a hint of fear in her voice.

Bileomon jumped upward, coming at eye level with her. Jeri was scared stiff. After Bileomon tore J-reaper to shreds, he would probably get a kick out of shredding Jeri to. She would rather be killed by anything but the D-reaper though. With her free leg, she managed to kick one of the blades sticking out of the J-reaper. It tore right through her flesh, making the wound deeper and bloodier.

The J-reaper gave a cry and threw Jeri away, leaning down and holding her shin. That was all Bileomon needed.

He rushed forward and, with his great fist, smashed her right on the head. It cracked open, spraying him with a torrent of red goo. The J-reaper fell to the ground, making no more motion. Bileomon to, fell to the ground. A great white light encased him, and he turned back into a familiar face.

Takato ran straight to the J-reaper, picked up one of the blades in his right hand, then slashes it down across it. With a scream of anger, he wrenched it away and did it again. Slashing and hacking until the J-reaper had become a mass of twisted flesh. Guilmon sat down behind him, making a low moaning sound. Takato took the blade one last time, then bashed it down into the J-reaper.

Jeri sat away, watching Takato mutilate the J-reaper. It was like all of his troubles, all of his problems had centered on the J-reaper and he decided to kill them. He slowly stood up, and turned towards Jeri, sadness evident of his face. "Jeri...I'm so sorry" he said, tears beginning to come down his cheeks.

Before he could walk to her, the J-reaper rose up one last time, just to deliver a parting shot at Takato. It wrenched upwards and hurled one of the blades at him. 

Takato turned to dodge but the blade had already slashed right through him. He gave a scream and waited for the pain. But there was none. Guilmon rushed forward and emitted a ball of flame from his mouth, which quickly sent the D-reaper away for a final time.

Takato looked down at himself. Clearly, the blade had sliced right through him. Why wasn't he dead?

Then it hit him. He wasn't in the real world, he was in the digiworld. He was nothing but data here. He wouldn't die, contrary to what the J-reaper had said. He would be deleted. Jeri walked up behind him. "Takato? Are you alright?"

Takato looked at her for a second, then looked down at his hands. A small trace of red began to outline them, and small white particles dropped off. He realized what was happening. "I'm so sorry Jeri! Really, I am"

Jeri shook her head, not able to understand what was happening. "What are you..."

Then she noticed his hands. The way they were disappearing. Takato was being deleted. "Takato..."

He walked towards her. "I guess I should tell you this before I...leave" he could not bring himself to say it.

Jeri ran forward. "Please, Takato! Isn't there some way to stop it?! I don't want you to go!" shouted Jeri, trying to fling her arms around him, as though to hold onto him. Instead of hugging him, she simply passed right through him and fell to the ground.

"I love you, Jeri. Please don't forget that" said Takato solemnly. His arms were almost fully gone now. Jeri stood up, watching him disappear. It wasn't fair! She just had to sit here and watch her best friend disappear right in front of her eyes! "Please, Takato!" tears were beginning to come down her cheeks.

  
  


Takato walked up to her and put a hand up to her face, brushing the tear away. "Don't worry, Jeri. I'll always be with you. Even if you go to outer space, or back to the digital world, we'll see each other again" then he burst apart and disappeared.

Jeri tried to chase after the data, as though she could catch it. Maybe if she could catch it, Takato would come back. She reached up and swiped her hand through a handful of data. It passed right through, but she felt something. She felt...Takato.

"Jeri, are you okay?" shouted Rika, running towards them, Kazu and Kenta close behind.

Jeri smiled at them, tears on her face. She walked towards them for a moment, then stopped. For a moment, she thought for sure she had heard Takato's voice talking to her.

But perhaps it just an echo.

___________

Pyle: Done. (Cracks knuckles)

Me: Good thing you got this chapter down. It only took about, THREE WEEKS?!

Pyle: (cringes) Says the prick who doesn't write anything.

Me: Your asking to get your prick ripped off!

Pyle: You want to get killed? Bring it on. (Snaps finger)

Me: (disappears) Hey, how'd you do that? 

Pyle: I'm the author. I can do whatever I want.

Tiumi: Well, we finally finished 'Not Real'!

Pyle: Be sure to head over to Liljeri25's website if you like Jerato, which you undoubtfully do if you read this story.

Tiumi: You go, Jeri-chan!


End file.
